Saved
by PhoenixRoseFyre
Summary: Shiloh lived her whole life being abused by her father. Her suffering finally comes to an end when she is Marked and goes the the House of Night in Tulsa. She is just thrilled to finally be free from her father's abusive grip, but she has a long road in front of her and 4 years to see if she will complete the Change an become an adult vampyre
1. New Beginning

_**Disclaimer!** This first chapter is going to be fairly dark and a bit disturbing so read at your own risk._  
 _I'm also in the process of reading/re-reading House of Night so I haven't finished the series yet (Im in the middle of Destined as I'm writing this), but I was very inspired to write this. Sorry if something isn't correct that happens in the last few books. I only have three left plus Loved._

* * *

"Margaret! Get your ass out here!" my father yelled, scaring me awake. I scrambled out of bed and rushed out to the living room. "Yes Sir?" I say, barely above a whisper, pulling down my shirt to making up for the fact that I only had underwear on. "We're out of milk. I told you to pick some more up yesterday!" he practically growled. "But you didn't tell me. I didn't know we were almost out of milk. I'm sor-," I was cut off by the back of his hand coming across my face, making me stumble backwards. I held my face with tears already going down my face. "I told you countless times, do not talk back to me," he said, coming closer to me while taking off his belt. "Daddy, please don't," I begged, slowly backing away from him. "You are my daughter and I will do what every I fucking want to you," he said before lifting his belt and hitting my with the buckle. I cried out in pain as it made contact with my forehead, right above my right eye, causing me to fall backwards on to the couch.  
I tried to back away as he undid his pants. "Up," he yelled at me. I didn't move. "I fucking said get up!" he roared and grabbed me and pulled me back up before bending me over the back of the couch. "No!" I screamed, as he pulled down my underwear. Before I knew what was happening, the belt was around my neck, making me freeze in place. "Please don't," I whispered, before letting out a scream as my father raped me.

"Come straight home from school, I'm not done with you," my father said, after cumming in my ass. He pulled up his pants and put his belt back on before grabbing his keys and walking out the door. I laid there crying and shaking. I put my hand on to my neck and winced at the pain. I slowly stood up and walked to my bathroom and looking at my self in the mirror. My long brown hair was a matted mess, my grey eyes looked lifeless and red. I had a horrible bruise around my neck and a gash above my eye. I had already felt like crap when I had went to bed last night but now I looked like crap.  
I doubled over as a wet cough took over. _"Don't you dare get me sick, Bitch."_ My father had said when I first started coughing a few days ago. "Maybe this will kill me," I whispered into my arm once the coughing fit ended. I shook my head and got ready for school.

Luckily it was the middle of winter so I could wear a long sleeve shirt and scarf to cover my bruising. It was already lunch time and I just wanted the day to last as long as possible. I sat int the corner of the cafeteria by myself, listening to the commotion going on around me while pushing around my food. I was completely zoned out and, like everyone else, didn't notice the Clark Kent look-alike with a sapphire tattoo framing his face walk into the cafeteria. "Margaret Williams," he said, making me, and everyone around me, jump and look up at him to see him pointing at me, "Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night."  
I fainted and fell out of my chair and on to the floor. I woke up moments later to see people standing over me and whispering. I rubbed my forehead and knew there was now an outline of a crescent moon in the middle. I started to sit up and people flinched away from me. I looked around and didn't see Clark Kent anywhere. "He couldn't at least give me a ride?" I muttered under my breath and stood up slowly. Everyone was just staring at my and backing away from me. I sighed and grabbed my back and walked to the closest bathroom.  
I looked at my self in the mirror and saw the outline for the sapphire crescent moon in the middle of my forehead. I traced it lightly with my finger, almost expecting it to hurt. "I guess I need to get to the House of Night then," I said and dropped my hand with the realization. "I get to leave. I'm finally going to be free from him," I whispered as my eyes began to tear up. I smiled at my reflection before walking out of the bathroom and into the parking lot to my car. I quickly drove home to gather my things. I was relieved to see that my father wasn't home. I ran inside and started gathering up the few things that I had that I wanted to take with me, like some clothes and my laptop.  
Before I packed my laptop, I searched which House of Night was closest to me. "Looks like Tulsa is my new home," I said to my self while looking over the directions.  
I started walking back out to my car when my father walked in the door. "Why are you home?" I squeaked. "Why am I home? why are you home, aren't you suppose to be at school?" he questioned, then noticed my tote bag in my hand. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? Are you trying to run away from me? I'll always find you." I took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to Nyx, the Goddess who saved me. _Nyx, please give me strength._ I felt something swell inside of me and looked my father dead in the eye. "You can't follow me where I'm going, Dad. If you haven't realized, I was Marked. I have to go to the House of Night or I will die."  
"Then you'll die, because you are not leaving me."  
"You can't keep me here! I'm going!" I said and tried to walk past him. He grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground and began to undo his belt. "No! You will not touch me again," I said, standing up, my voice getting more powerful with each work, "You will not hit me again and you sure as hell not going rape me again." "You are my daughter! I will do what ever I fucking want!" he yelled as he raised he hand to hit me with the belt. My hand flew up and caught the belt before it hit me. I yanked the belt from his hand a threw it across the room. "You fucking bitch!" he screamed and tackled me. I screamed at him, not in pain, but in anger. He stopped, inches from me, wind whirling around him. I ran around him and ran out of the house. The wind around him stopped and he fell on the ground, not moving. I got in my car and drove away and didn't look back.


	2. Shiloh

I kept driving from my small town in Texas to Tulsa, Oklahoma. My hands were shaking, making it even harder to drive than it already was with the sun, but still, I felt exhilarated. I was finally free from him. I had kept thinking about what had happened. Something had stopped my father from attacking me. Nyx? She had already saved me once by Marking me, maybe it was her who stopped him from beating me one last time. I shook my head and kept driving.  
Hours had passed and the sun and finally set. I turned on to a street and finally passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Tulsa". I sighed in relief but then another wet coughing fit racked my body, forcing me to pull off to the side of the road. Once the fit ended, I pulled arm from my mouth and saw blood. "No," I whispered before another coughing fit hit. I felt the blood hit my arm. I looked around me and tried to figure out where I was. I was still about 10 minuets before I reached House of Night. "I'm not going to make it," I sobbed as another coughing fit hit. I coughed and cried into my arm.  
My head jerked up when I heard a knock on my window. A guy with long black hair pulled back into a bun and pale green eyes looking at me worried. He motioned for me to open the window and I obliged. "You're going to House of Night, right?" I touched the crescent on my forehead and nodded slightly. He wiped his hand across his forehead, revealing his own tattoo. "Help," I whispered before blacking out.

I woke up much later in a room that looked like a clinic. I slowly sat up in the bed I was in, surprised to actually feel fine. "I see you're awake. How do you feel?" a lady asked, walking around the curtain to my little spot in the room. She had olive skin and long dark hair and big brown eyes to match. She was obviously a vampyre from her filled in and expanded Mark. "Uh, better, t-thank you," I said. "Thats what I was hoping to hear. I'm Zoey Redbird, the High Priestess here," she said, smiling at me, "I got to the House of Night in a very similar way to you," she said, sitting on the edge of the cot I was on.  
"A random guy took you car and drove you?"  
"No," she laughed, "the first time I came here, I woke up in this very room about three years ago. I had fallen and hit my head and my grandmother rushed me here once she saw the Mark. When I woke up, my mark had been filled in, very similar to yours."  
"W-what do you mean?" Zoey pulled a compact out and handed it to me. I held it in my hands, afraid to look. With a deep breath, I opened the compact and gasped at my reflection. My crescent tattoo had been filled in with five small dots on the inner side of the crescent. "How?" I whispered, gently touching the sapphire tattoo. "Nyx has chosen you, same as she did me and many others," Zoey said.  
"Well, welcome to House of Night, Margaret. Few things I want to mention right away, since you are now a fledgling, you are starting a new life, which means, if you want, you can choose a new name." "Yes, please," I said quickly. Zoey laughed, "Alright, just let me know soon what you want your new name to be and I'll get everything situated. A few other things, here at House of Night, we match fledglings up with one of our vampyre professors, I'm going to be your mentor seeing how were both starting school here the same way," she smiled at me. "With me being your mentor, that means you can come to me with anything and I'll be here to help. If you're feeling up to it, I'll walk you to your dorm." "Alright," I said and slowly stood up off the cot and handed back the compact.

We walked across the campus as Zoey told me more about the school. "So I can get a cat?" I asked, excitedly. "If one chooses you, you may," she said, smiling. "Hey Z!" a guy yelled from behind us. We both turned and watched the sandy blonde guy with scarlet face tattoos that looked like arrows. He smiled at Zoey as he came up to us. "Hey Stark," she said, giving him a quick hug before turning to me, "This is Stark, he's my warrior and guardian, Stark this is-" "Shiloh Night," I said nervously. Both of them laughed. "Sorry Shiloh, it's just funny you chose the same last name as the Tacker that Marked you," Zoey said quickly, noticing my face. "So Superman has a name," I whispered. "Hey Z,you're not the only one who thinks Erik looks like Clark Kent," Stark laughed. She hit his chest and laughed. "Stark, I'll see you later, I need to make sure Shiloh gets settled in." "Alright Z, see you later," he said before walking away.  
"You two are cute," I found my self saying. "Thank you," Zoey laughed nervously. We continued our walk towards the girls dorm. We got there pretty quickly and walked up the stairs to my new home. We walked in and many of the girls in the common area began to greet Zoey and I and stopped when they saw my forehead. My stomach instantly dropped. "Spirit, come to me," I head Zoey breathe under her breath, "Help Shiloh with her nerves." I instantly felt the rush of spirit wash over me, making me feel confident. "Thank you," I whispered before stepping into the room and smiling at everyone. "Hi everyone," I said confidently. "Hi, I'm Raven!" a tall, pale girl with insanely long black hair said. "Hi, I'm Shiloh." "Actually, Shiloh, Raven is your roommate, shes a fourth former, aka, sophmore, she can show you up to your room," Zoey said, smiling at us, "I have some work I need to do but I'll check back with you soon." She turned and walked out of the dorm, and just before the door closed, I could hear her say, "Thank you Spirit," and the rush I felt before leave.  
"Well, let me show you around," Raven said, walking towards the large room with a ton of TVs, couches, and bean bags. "This is the common room. As you can see, it's fairly full since it's Saturday, typically, its a bit more sparse," she said before turning and walking towards the kitchen. I looked around the large room. There were multiple fridges, dishwashers and microwaves. "This is the kitchen, it's full stocked with quite a bit of food, most of it healthy, but from what I've heard from some of the sixth and fifth formers, there's still quite a bit more junk food in here now that Zoey is High Priestess, but we still are suppose to make healthy choices. Getting fat is one of the signs of rejecting the Change," she said, walking over to one of the fridges and opening it up, "Want something to drink?" "Uh, sure, I'll take a ," I said, awkwardly. Now without the help of my mentor, I felt so awkward and shy.  
We grabbed our drinks and Raven showed upstairs to our room. "Welcome to your new home," Raven said, opening the door. It was a small room with two beds, two desk, and two dressers. The room was decorated with string lights and band posters. "It's beautiful in here," I said, looking around the room. Her side of the room was so full of life, while mine was...well, empty. All except my small backpack that had almost nothing in it. "Um, Raven, where can I get a pillow and blanket?" I asked, looking down at my feet. "You didn't bring anything?"  
"I ran almost as soon as I was Marked, that's all I was able to grab."  
"Well, well go see Zoey and see if she can help out. And Shiloh, if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I know we just met, but, you can talk to me."  
"Thank you, Raven," I said smiling nervously.  
"Welp, let's go ahead and head to lunch. You'll need to change first, just so you have your class sign on it," she said, walking over to the dressers, and opening up some drawers on the one on the right. "Just as I thought, there's plenty of tops with the third former sign." I walked over and looked in the drawer. Most of the tops were black with bits of purple and blue as well as a silver spiral over the left breast. I picked out a simple V-neck sweater and walked into our bathroom. I changed into it quickly and looked at my self in the mirror. Everything looked the same, except for the lack of bruises on my neck and the filled in tattoo on my forehead. Even the gash above my eye was gone. My eyes had life again. I smiled at my reflection. "I'm finally free."


End file.
